GQ:X5/Episode2
Naga Executioner Naga Shieldbearer Naga Devotee |bosselement = Earth |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = *'Side Boss(es)' - Naga Executioner, Naga Shieldbearer *'Teams Allowed:' 1 *'Cost Allowed:' 2x of Normal Squad Cost *'Guests:' Blacksteel Baelfyr **Equipped with God Hunter and Sacred Blade *'Failure Condition:' Squad defeated *'Squad setup:' **Squad 1: Summoner Squad ---- Naga Executioner *''At last, we have some privacy to ourselves…'' - Negates Angel Idol effect on enemies for 999 turns *''I'll bring your head for my Goddess!'' - Idle *''The Executioner shifts into an intimidating stance.'' - Idle *''The Executioner targets.'' - Inflicts Red-mark effect on a single unit for 99 turns **Used on the 3 units in the back row *''The Executioner continues to charge its energy.'' - Idle *''The Executioner looks ready to attack.'' - Idle *''Execution Swing'' - 1 hit ST attack that deals 190% of HP as damage, inflicts buff-wipe & purges Red-mark effect on the marked unit *''Hahaha! Heads for my Goddess!'' - Idle *''[ The Naga looks exhausted. ]'' - Idle *''[ The Naga recovers. ]'' - Idle Naga Shieldbearer *Accompanied with 3 Naga Devotee *Has 100% damage reduction for 999 turns *''Our lives for our Goddess!'' - Idle *''You shall not pass us!'' - Idle *''Abyssal Devotion'' - Adds 100% damage reduction to self for 999 turns *''A strange aura envelops the Naga Devotees.'' - Adds Angel Idol effect to all allies *''Devotees! Hear my words!'' - Idle *''By the vitality I grant thee, repel these heathens!'' - Idle **This is followed up with a 1 hit AoE attack with innate 99% crit, adds Angel Idol effect to self & heals 99999999 HP *''Forced Martyr Lv. 1'' - Inflicts 5% HP as damage to self *''Forced Martyr Lv. 2'' - Inflicts 7% HP as damage to self *''Forced Martyr Lv. 3'' - Inflicts 12% HP as damage to self *''Hnngh!'' - Idle *''This is but a tiny wound!'' - Idle *''My faith shall be my bulwark!'' - Idle *''Deepening Faith'' - Adds stackable 25% crit, 1% Atk, Def buff to self for 99 turns *''This isn't… the end…'' - Idle *''Our Goddess will avenge us…'' - Instantly defeats all allies **Used upon reaching < 1% HP Naga Devotee *Has 100% damage reduction for 999 turns Murderous Zeruiah *''BAELFYR!!'' - Idle *''Unbridled Rage'' - Idle *''I… no, the Vale, won't forgive you!'' - 25 hit AoE attack that deals 25% of HP as damage & inflicts buff-wipe *''And you'll pay for your betrayal!'' - 25 hit AoE attack that deals 25% of HP as damage *''The responsibility of stopping you…'' - 25 hit AoE attack that deals 25% of HP as damage *''…Will be mine and mine alone!'' - 25 hit AoE attack that deals 24% of HP as damage *''Huff… huff…'' - Idle *''[ Zeruiah looks exhausted. ]'' - Idle *''[ Zeruiah recovers. ]'' - Idle *''Fury of Earth Mother'' - 35 hit ST attack with innate 99% crit *''Wrath of Sky Father'' - 35 hit AoE attack with innate 99% crit *''Earth Mother's Rage'' - 35 hit ST attack that pierces 75% mitigation *''Sky Father's Indignation'' - 35 hit AoE attack that pierces 75% mitigation *''Lend me strength, Earth Mother!'' - Inflicts Red-mark effect on a single unit for 2 turns *''Engulf thy enemies, Sky Father!'' - Idle *''You shall not abscond your crimes, Baelfyr.'' - Idle *''And I'll see that you receive the judgement you deserve!'' - Idle *''[ Zeruiah begins chanting an incantation. ]'' - Idle *''[ Zeruiah continues her incantation. ]'' - Idle *''[ Zeruiah's incantation is ready to be unleashed... ]'' - Idle *''This is the end, Baelfyr!'' - Idle *''Gate of Zeruiah'' - 45 hit AoE attack that deals 190% of HP as damage & inflicts buff-wipe **Used on turn 12 *''You are still standing?!'' - Idle **Used on turn 12 *''This time… I will…'' - Idle **Used on turn 12, fight ends after this skill is used |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }}